


Kids?

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ever want kids?"<br/>Yes. Yes he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids?

“So,” said Skye. “Kids?”

Trip grinned. “Now? I thought we’d wait a little, but if you really want to…”

Jemma looked up from her reading, eyes wide, startled. “What? Kids? What? When? Where?”

Skye laughed and pulled her onto the bed. “Relax, Jem, we’re not having kids. Yet.”

Trip snickered and rubbed Jemma’s arm, trying to get her to stop hyperventilating. “Breath, Simmons.”

“I just wanted to know what you’d name them,” Skye said.

“Antoine Jr. Skye Jr. Jemma Jr.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “How original.”

“What would you call them, then?”

Skye tilted her head back and stoked her chin thoughtfully. “Hmmm. Gabriel, Rose, and May.”

Jemma, who had calmed down, smiled. “Aw. That’s nice.”

“How about you, Jemma?” Trip asked. “Favorites?”

“I never really thought about it. I suppose Mike, Anne, and Roberta.”

“Those are good too,” Skye agreed. “You up for carrying them?” she asked cheekily.

Jemma started panicking again.

“Girl, you’re mean,” Trip said, rubbing Jemma’s arm again.

“I didn’t mean now. Later, when we have time, if we’re still interested.”

“Why can’t you carry them?” Jemma demanded.

“No way. I wanna be dad. You two can be moms.”

“Calm down. No one has to get pregnant,” Trip said. “Adoption’s cool too.”

Skye and Jemma considered that together, silently, before agreeing.

“Okay,” said Skye. “When we’re old and retired, we’ll adopt twenty kids.”

“I think three’s a good number,” said Jemma. “But yes, I like that idea too.”

They lay down on either side of Trip, mimicking his pose- head resting on their hands, and staring at the ceiling, daydreaming about their future family.


End file.
